(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi-layer connector, and more particularly, to a multi-layer connector for transmitting computer video and audio data and comprising a plastic housing, terminals and a metal housing. Wherein, the plastic housing is consisted of a plastic body and a terminal support.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1 showing a prior signal connector installed to a computer equipment and for inputting and outputting analog audio data, because current computer equipments are generally provided with five-track functions including signal data input, microphone signal input, front speaker output, rear speaker output, and center and bass speaker output, a quantity of signal connectors required is also increased. The signal connectors are mostly arranged in stacks or arranged side by side. However, when the aforesaid signal connectors are simultaneously installed at a same circuit board, a large area is inevitably occupied as a shortcoming. Furthermore, it is necessary that parts of the signal connectors be individually manufactured, and duplications are also resulted to lead to wastage. Supposed the connectors are piled and covered with metal housings, and altogether adhered to pins of a circuit board, a huge amount of housings having different shapes are needed, meaning that different molds need to be provided in advance as well. Consequently, time is wasted and production costs are elevated without conforming to market practicability and economical concerns. It is crucial that the aforesaid structure be advanced.